


罗杰泰勒诊疗日记

by ziran96117



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Doctor/Patient, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25946467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ziran96117/pseuds/ziran96117
Summary: 实习医生梅/药物成瘾青少年花
Relationships: Brian May/Roger Taylor
Kudos: 6





	罗杰泰勒诊疗日记

罗杰泰勒诊疗日记 2020/05

亲爱的日记，

今天是第一次实习的日子，我第一次近距离接触康复中心的药物成瘾病人们。

我的病人叫罗杰，他说我可以喊他罗吉，他17岁，不发病的时候很安静，有一头阳光般的头发，可以想象它们曾经多么耀眼。

罗吉很瘦，皮肤呈现出长期不见阳光的苍白。病因是精神类药物成瘾，父母离异，真可惜，他本来可以明年读个不错的大学。他的眼睛在消瘦煞白的脸颊上显得越发大而蓝，像两汪湖水，却缺少涟漪与波澜。总感觉像是似曾相识。

今天跟他谈了好几个小时，他似乎很依赖我，抓着我的手止不住的颤抖，指节发白，漂亮的蓝眼睛惊慌失措地流泪。我伸手擦干他的脸，他却把整个脑袋埋到我怀里，哭得浑身直颤——我不知道这是否在医生的职责范围之内，但我还是亲吻了他的额头。

整理一下：他喜欢音乐，我也很喜欢，他只有提到音乐时才会在嘴边绽放出一个小小的笑容，仿佛一颗石子投进了湖里，波光粼粼。我给他哼年代久远的小调，他竟也能跟着哼出来，也许音乐可以成为他的诊疗手段之一。同时，他很焦虑，情绪很不稳定，需要耐心、轻柔对待。他告诉我他曾是学校乐队的鼓手，“嘿，追我的姑娘们可以挤满操场！”他像一只骄傲的小狮子，把头昂得高高的，迸发出本该属于他的、年轻的、似火的热情。我离开的时候他有点害羞地扒在门边，怯怯地问我还会不会再来，我答应他了，罗吉的眼睛在发光。我相信我会和我的病人，我更愿意称呼他为罗吉，相处得很好。

噢，他还用他沙哑柔和的声音说我像牛顿。

亲爱的日记， 

呃，这是我第一次写日记，因为我今天遇到了一个打碎恐怖的康复中心玻璃窗（这只是个隐喻！）的医生，他姓梅，五月那个梅，好常见的姓氏，对不对？他很年轻，头发像物理课本里的牛顿，我以为他和那些把我捆在床上逼我吃药的秃头大夫一样，但他很温柔，而且他身上也没有恶心的消毒水味儿。

噢，他还很喜欢音乐！这可真棒，他还安慰我说，也许音乐疗法（——是叫这个吧？）可以帮到我。我不小心把眼泪糊在他洁白平整的衬衣上了，但他却还是抱住了我，尽管他的身体很僵硬，还亲了亲我的头发！天啊，这可太他妈不同寻常了！我是说，哪有像这样的医生，也许他是个新手，小心地试探我的病情，笨拙地处理我这样的“嗑嗨了的可怜的误入歧途的男孩”，万一他听了那些傻逼治疗师的闲言碎语呢？我把担忧告诉了弗莱迪，他放下涂了一半的指甲油，说不会的。唉，但愿吧。但是梅医生真的是我十七年来遇到最好的人，我可真喜欢他！要是他能换个发型就更好了。

我是不是忘了说他还会哼歌给我听？那是一段很遥远的歌谣，但是我会，谁叫我是最牛逼的罗杰泰勒。他声音很……让人放松，让我堵住喉咙、扯着五脏六腑的心脏可以正常地跳动，甚至连呼吸也变得轻松顺畅，肺里不再滚烫。他说下次也许会把吉他搬过来弹给我听，我偷偷观察他的手指——很长、很有力，也许比起捏针管他也能按琴弦，太酷了，一个医生吉他手！但是梅医生要求我至少这一周不要砸坏玻璃，不要再偷偷嗑药，能安安静静地读会儿书，他甚至还希望我能补补功课。好吧，我希望他下次能来，也许我能做到。

晚安，希望能安稳睡一觉。


End file.
